


You're More Than That

by Dinnerbiatch



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fitzsimmons Dinner Date, Fitzsimmons Secret Valentine, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-21 23:30:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6062164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinnerbiatch/pseuds/Dinnerbiatch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fitzsimmons first dinner date. Based on 3x03.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're More Than That

**Author's Note:**

> Fizsimmons Secret Valentine Fic for @bluecinderella4.  
> I enjoyed writing this. Sorry for the typos...   
> Hope you Enjoy! :)

  “Dinner.”

“Fast approaching, yes, and we’ll eat it, I’m sure.” Jemma answered quickly with her head down in her equipments.

What was Fitz thinking? They had dinner every day with the team and it wasn’t even time for it.

Jemma didn’t seem to get what Fitz was saying. His stutter was getting better, but he still couldn’t string out sentences.  

“Yeah, no, no no. But me and you … maybe we could eat somewhere else, you know… somewhere… nice.”

There, he said it, He said it and he couldn’t take it back. What if she didn’t want to? What if he ruined their friendship that was just mending?

“Oh.” Jemma paused. She was quite taken aback by his proposal. Inside, she knew she wanted this more than anything, but she didn’t know what to say. Did Fitz mean it as more than just best friends?

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Her answer was “Oh”.

What did she mean? ‘Oh, I thought we were just best friends.’ ‘Oh, that’s a wonderful idea.’ ‘Oh, I don’t feel the same way.’ There were just so many different ways that she meant ‘Oh’.

“Good.” What was I thinking?

“Uh, well, y… uh, you should come find me when you’re finished here, and… and I’ll… I’ll start working on options to run by you… for that.”

I turned and quickly walked out of the room and closed the door.

What the bloody hell was I thinking? She answered with ‘Oh.’ I shouldn’t have asked her. She probably doesn’t know what to do with me. I just… wanted to impress her. I leaned back against the wall and sighed. Valentine’s day was just around the corner and I wanted to do something special for her.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Jemma was excited for it. When Fitz left the room, she smiled to herself. She also wanted to ask Fitz out to dinner as well, but he just beat her to it.

She continued working with the equipments to do with the monolith when Skye burst into the room.

“OMG, Jemma. I just saw Fitz ask Hunter for a good place for dinner. Is he taking some...”

Jemma smiled.

“It’s you isn’t it? He’s taking you for dinner!”

Skye was always so damn smart. I couldn’t lie to her.

“Yes.” Jemma answered hesitantly.

“Oh, Yes! Finally Fitzsimmons are going on a dinner date!” Skye enthusiastically said. “Jemma, I am going to find you a dress right now.”

“Wait! You see the thing is, I don’t know whether he is asking me out to dinner as just friends or as more than that. I don’t know if I should go or not.”

“Jemma.” Skye gripped my shoulders. “There is no way that this dinner is just as friends. Fitz is clearly in love with you and you are too. You guys just don’t see it. You guys are meant to be together. Even the cosmo can’t break Fitzsimmons apart.”

Jemma stared at Skye, beginning to hope that this could happen. “That we could… be together.”

“Anyways, I’ll go and pick a dress. I’’ll see you around Jemma!”

And she turned and left.

“I can do this. The bloody cosmo can’t keep us apart.” Jemma smiled and continued packing the equipments.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

During the week, Fitz seemed to be avoiding me. Everytime he saw me, he would look down and walk pass me.

I knew that this couldn’t continue and cornered him in the lab.

“Fitz, why are you avoiding me? Did I do something wrong?”

“No, No, Jemma. You.. you didn’t do anything.”

“Then why are you avoiding me?

Did I do something wrong? Did he not want to go to dinner with me anymore?

“I.. I just… don’t know… whether you still want to go to dinner with me.”

He was nervous; in fact he seemed scared of what I was going to say. I was so glad it wasn’t that he didn’t want to go with me, but why would he think like that.

“Of course I want to come. I am thrilled that you asked me to dinner.”

“Well… Good… tonight is ok right?”

“Sure! Then, I’ll see you tonight.”

It might have been a bit unexpected soon, but Skye has already picked a dress for me. It was going to be fine.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I was so worried that Jemma didn’t want this to happen. That she didn’t want to go to dinner with me anymore. That it was just me that was thinking to much. That we could be more than that.

When she told me that she was thrilled to come to dinner with me, I smiled.

I walked down the hallway back to my room.

I still had so much to do, the flowers and everything.

But first, I had to find a suit.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 “Where are you taking me, Fitz?” I asked with curiosity at my best friend. Fitz was covering my eyes and I could feel him behind me. He told me to continue walking.

When I first saw him for the dinner, I was shocked; he was wearing a suit. He looked so good in the suit. The way he let the tie come a bit loose, made him look hot.

He told me to stop and he took his hands away from my eyes.

In front of me, was this beautiful place. I looked around, but there was no one on any of the tables. It was empty.

“Fitz, where is everyone?”

“Yeah I made sure there weren’t many distractions.”

Fitz was just so precise about everything. He knew I didn’t like eating out with so many other people around me. The noise. It was quite distracting.

“Mr Fitz, we’re delighted to see you.” The waiter lead us to our table.

It was just so beautiful, the set up, the candles, the tables.

Fitz pulled the chair out for me and I sat down.

He quickly sat down opposite to me.

“So… what do you think of it?”

“Fitz, I absolutely love it. Thank you for asking me to dinner.”

“Its ok. It’s not a big deal.” He smiled at me.

The evening went on without a hitch and when dinner was over, we left.

I thanked him for the dinner and before I was about to leave, he stopped me.

“Err.. Jemma…” He awkwardly stood around. I didn’t know what he wanted.

“Happy Valentines day Jemma.” And he pulled out his arm from behind him to reveal a beautiful bushel of roses.

I was flabbergasted. I completely forgot that it was Valentines day.

“Thank you… Fitz, they are beautiful.” I didn’t prepare any presents. I didn’t have anything to give him.

But I could… perhaps do that.

“Fitz, close your eyes.”

“…Jemma, why…” Fitz was worried about how she would react after he gave her the flowers.

“Fitz. Just close your eyes!” Jemma raised her voice slightly.

Fitz closed them. What if she ran away when he opened them again?

I went up to his ears and whispered, “Happy Valentines day Fitz.”

Then I kissed him gently on his lips.

He opened his eyes with shock. He didn’t know how to react.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. I could feel his arms gently wrap around my waist.

After what seemed like a minute. I paused and said to Fitz,

“I love you.”

I had to take the chance that he felt the same way. I loved him so much.

“I… I love you too Jemma.”

I smiled and dove my lips back into his.


End file.
